We Started This Mess
by wolfygirl007
Summary: Rin gets back home and Sousuke wants to try switching things up.


"I missed you… So much," Rin said between breathless kisses. He would have liked to be more graceful and romantic about it, but they had been separated for over four months. Rin had flow in just in time for Sousuke's birthday and they most of the day had been spent with their friends. It had been nice to see everyone again, but the longer the day went on, the more impatience Rin got. So naturally, they had made it all of two steps in the door before Rin tossed his suitcase aside, grabbed Sousuke by the front of his shirt and insistently pulled him down the hallway.

"I know, me too." Sousuke told him, currently pinned between Rin and their bedroom door.

"And even after all that waiting, you still made me wait after I got here." Rin pouted as he started to trail kisses along Sousuke's jaw and working to unbutton his shirt.

"You're the one that said we should go out for my birthday" Sousuke chuckled lightly, amused but definitely not complaining about Rin's eagerness.

"That was before I realized that I wanted you all to myself." Rin said as he finally got Sousuke's shirt undone and pulled it off. He ran a hand up Sousuke's abs up to his chest, felling the muscles tense underneath his touch.

"Well we're here now… what do you want to do?" Sousuke asked him, sliding his own hand up Rin's shirt. Rin got the message and pulled it off, heart beat picking up as Sousuke pulled him close so he could feel the heat of his skin against his own.

"Aren't I supposed to be asking you that? It's your birthday." Rin reminded him and Sousuke smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah well, I like making you feel good." He told him and Rin felt his face heat up.

"And you call me overly romantic." Rin teased and Sousuke just smiled and hummed in agreement as he pulled Rin over to their bed. He started to pull Rin down into his lap, but the redhead paused and went over to their nightstand. Rin opened up the drawer they usually kept their condoms and lube in, but saw there was more than just that inside. He picked up the blue vibrator sitting in the drawer and smiled at Sousuke. "You didn't tell me you got a new toy. Would you like me to put on a show for the birthday boy…?" He purred, trying to tease him more, but when he looked over, he realized that Sousuke was blushing bright red.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rin started to ask, a mix of concerned and confused, but Sousuke shook his head.

"A-Actually…um, that… that's mine." Sousuke admitted, looking more embarrassed then Rin had seen in a while. "I got it while you were gone…"

"What?" He asked, startled.

"I… I wanted to try it out…" He said quietly, looking to the side instead of at Rin. Rin's eyes widened as it clicked and, although he was surprised, the thought that Sousuke wanted to try bottoming made Rin realize how very constricting his pants felt.

"Well... would you like to try that out, birthday boy?" Rin asked with a purr, setting the vibrator down and picking up the lube and a condom instead. Sousuke looked back up at him, looking surprised and embarrassed still, but there was a hint of lust in his eyes as well.

"You're really okay with that?" He asked and Rin smiled as he came over to the bed and moved between Sousuke's legs.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rin told him before kissing Sousuke again, then started kissing down his neck and chest as he slid onto his knees in front of him.

"I…I'm just… bigger than you? You don't think it's weird?" Sousuke asked, his breathing picking up as Rin unzipped his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers.

"It doesn't matter to me Sousuke, I love you no matter what. And I think switch it up is a great idea." He smiled before running his tongue up Sousuke's length. Sousuke shuttered under his touch from the combination of Rin showering him with praise while teasing him so much. "Is that what you want to do though?" Rin asked, pausing to look up at him and double check it was what Sousuke actually wanted.

"Yes." Sousuke told him, nervous about it but he trusted Rin. The redhead smiled brightly then got back to work licking and sucking lightly on Sousuke's cock. As he did, he opened up the lube and got his fingers slick before spreading Sousuke's legs further apart.

"Lay down," Rin told, wanting a better angle, and Sousuke complied. He laid back, his heart racing as Rin reached up and circled his hole with his finger. "Did you do this yourself a lot while I was gone?" He purred, looking up at Sousuke as he gently slid the first finger inside.

"Y-Yeah… but… it's way different with you doing it." Sousuke breathed, trying to adjust to the odd feeling.

"Good or bad different?" Rin asked him as one hand slowly stroked his cock while he gently probed around, looking for Sousuke's sweet spot.

"Ah-good!" Sousuke gasped as Rin's finger brushed his prostate, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine. Rin smiled at his achievement then added a second finger before he started teasing the spot more and more as he worked him open. Sousuke was soon gripping the sheets tightly and letting out moans through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep quiet, embarrassed about the noises he was making, but Rin was having none of that.

"S-Stop!" Sousuke said and Rin quickly withdrew and looked up at him. "J-just do it already. If you keep teasing me then I'm going to cum just from this." He said, the urgency in his voice was bordering desperation.

"You sure?" Rin asked, wanting to keep it slow but the sight of Sousuke so debauched and desperate was straining his self-control. Sousuke snatched the condom up from where Rin had placed it and tossed it at him.

"Hurry up." He demanded and Rin smiled before quickly tearing the foil open and rolling it on over his length. Sousuke moved his position on the bed as Rin slicked himself up with another squirt of lube before getting on the bed and going back between his legs.

Rin looked down at Sousuke and smiled before kissing him sweetly as he saw Sousuke look a little nervous again. He was nervous himself, hoping he didn't mess this up for Sousuke.

"Ready?" Rin asked softly when they broke apart and Sousuke nodded. Rin lined himself up with Sousuke's entrance then slowly pressed his hips forward. Sousuke gasped below him, his blunt nails digging lightly into Rin's back as Rin groaned in his ear.

"F-Fuck…" Sousuke moaned when Rin was fully sheathed inside him. Rin was shaking lightly with the effort to stay still and let Sousuke adjust. He didn't have to wait long before Sousuke relaxed again. "Move." Sousuke told him urgently and Rin didn't have to be told twice before he started thrusting.

"Sousuke… damn… you feel amazing…" He told him before leaning in to kiss him again. He didn't think he would last long like this as Sousuke kept clamping down on him.

"Harder Rin." Sousuke begged, starting to roll his hips a little to meet Rin's thrusts. He reached down to his own cock, stroking it fast as Rin picked up the pace to a fast, uneven beat as he was reaching his limit.

"R-Rin!" Sousuke cried out before he came hard, making a mess across his own chest. Rin was glad, because he didn't think he was going to last much longer. He crashed his lips into Sousuke's again and with a few more thrusts, he reached his climax.

Rin finally collapsed against Sousuke's chest, breathing hard as they both took a few minutes to catch their breath. Soon though, Sousuke leaned up and gently kissed Rin's forehead.

"That was great" he said, smiling as Rin looked up at him.

"How do you make that look so easy?" Rin whined lightly, still feeling a little winded and Sousuke laughed.

"Talent" He smirked and Rin lightly smacked his arm, only making him laugh more. "Mostly practice I think" Sousuke added and Rin paused.

"It… It was still good right?" Rin asked him, wanting to make sure since it was Sousuke's birthday after all.

"It was perfect Rin" Sousuke assured him, wrapping his arms around Rin and pulled him in tighter.

"You're sticky…" Rin whined lightly, but he didn't try and push away.

"And whose fault is that?" Sousuke replied and Rin smirked then leaned in and kissed him again. "Mine."


End file.
